


A Seduction

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Philosopher's Stone, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know it was seduction at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seduction

He didn’t know it was seduction at the time.

Albus Dumbledore always prided himself on being observant and intelligent, moreso than those around him. But like most teenage boys, he had a very large blind spot when it came to anything to do with attraction, sex, and romance. The fact that it was his bestmate putting the moves on him added to the overall blindness.

After all, It wasn’t odd to have Gellert at his side from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed. It wasn’t unusual for Gellert to touch him casually, though it drove him mad and he had to hide it behind a thin smokescreen of daftness and brusqueness, in turns.

That Gellert was suddenly interested in Albus’ alchemy study didn’t even seem amiss; it seemed like Gellert was always there these days, to talk about future plans, to listen to Albus complain, to rant about Headmaster Dippet and his soft-handed ways with letting anyone into the school. 

Albus turned from his potions equipment, and Gellert was there. _Right there_. Barely a breath away. His cheeks heated, damn his red hair, and he opened his mouth to make some comment to take notice away from his physical reaction.

Suddenly Gellert’s lips were on his, sealing the words inside. Words had already bound them together. Now, as Gellert kissed him and he kissed back, Albus was bound to him with yet another tie, a very physical one. He felt it as only a good thing, from head to toe and every point in between. It was lust; it was love. It was everything to him.

He didn’t know it was seduction at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a first kiss meme in 2010.


End file.
